


All Apologies

by WolfStar4



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Cookies, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStar4/pseuds/WolfStar4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Drank (Drew Wu x Hank Griffin) one-shot. Hank apologizes to Drew after using him for bait in a Grimm bust. Contains some language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> I am coming out in support of the good ship Drank. That's what I'm calling it and you can't stop me.  
> I own nothing. NBC Universal owns all.

Drew Wu was in a state that morning, recovering from the events of the previous night. His boyfriend Hank, Hank's partner Nick Burkhardt, and their friend Monroe had used him as bait trying to catch some sort of Wesen criminals who was attacking law enforcement officials. Again. Franco was right, trouble just seemed to gravitate toward the Grimm of Portland and his friends. Not that Drew wasn't thankful to finally be in the loop, but being given some weird potion something or other by Monroe's wife, Rosalee, to attract the... what had Nick called them? Jäger-bear?... while Hank and Juliette set up some sort of  _Scooby-Doo_  fool trap and Nick and Trubel prepared for a smackdown... It felt nice to be included and everything, but the trap hadn't gone as planned and Drew had ended up with a pretty large bite out of his arm. Between Rosalee and Juliette, he'd gotten patched up, but that didn't make him any less angry at Hank. Hank PROMISED him he wouldn't get hurt... Oh shit, here he comes. And Burkhardt was with him. Hank was carrying a small box.

"Hey," the detective said quietly as Drew crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hey," he responded, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Look, we're sorry about last night..." Nick began before both Hank and Drew shot him withering glares. The Grimm raised his hands in defeat and turned to go sit at his desk.

"So... last night..." Hank tried again.

"Last night was not okay, Hank." Hank nodded.

"I know. I know it's not okay."

"You guys could have gotten me killed!" Hank's head fell back.

"I KNOW! I'm sorry, I fucked up. We didn't expect there to be more than one..." he sighed deeply.

"You know, sometimes I wish you guys hadn't brought me in on all this," Drew muttered.

"Come on, you don't mean that. Would you rather keep thinking you were crazy?"

"Yeah, well, you jackasses could have saved me that trouble in the first place by telling me that Lani was a fuckin' Aswang..." Hank put a gentle hand on Drew's bicep.

"I wanted to... you have to believe me, I really did. But Nick didn't think it was a good idea at the time... and you know Monroe and Rosalee have to uphold the Masquerade, so to speak... look, you know now, that's what matters, right?" Hank made his big puppy-dog eyes and pouted slightly. "Come on, I brought you cookies..." Drew narrowed his eyes before taking one from the offered box.

"You're still a dickhead," he mumbled as he took a big bite. Of course Hank would get peanut butter chocolate chip, Drew's favorite.

"I know. But you love me anyway." Drew sighed.

"If you get me killed, this relationship is over." They finally smiled at each other.

"Noted."


End file.
